Stripped
by rainbowcoloredteardrops
Summary: AU / Sets after the first episode of season 2. Elena is happy with Stefan but there is a desire burning inside of her that even he can't satisfy. That is about to change when Katherine comes back to Mystic Falls. Originally, Miss Pierce only came for Stefan. But everything changes when she falls in love. Only it's not Stefan she falls for...
1. Chapter 1

_Allright guys, so this is my very first piece of work that I wrote in English. _

_It's mainly Kelena shipping, tough some other couples will develope throughout the whole story._  
_I hope you like it and if you do, please review it's such a motivation :)_

_It's called 'Stripped' because of a song. No, actually this video on Youtube ( watch?v=6zrI7VcCiYY) inspired me so much that I wanted to write this. AND I love the song. Shiny Toy Guns. Stripped. It's amazing._

_So enough bla, bla, now read and (hopefully), enjoy ;)_

* * *

_.Katherine's POV._

The cold air of the night felt lovely against my dead skin.

I was standing in the shadows since three hours, allowing the darkness to hide my presence. No one should see me. Without any prior warning they would remember me that I don't belong here. A smile, so cold, appeared on my lips, imagining how Stefan would react if he knew how often I had been watching his beloved sleep. The young girl fascinated me in some way, no doubt. But at the end of the day she was nothing but a means to an end. Her pathetic life in exchange for my freedom. Slurred speech came to my ear and I took a silent step back, letting the darkness consume me.

Speaking of the devil:

Stefan and Elena were approaching the house, talking.

Even from this distance I could see that they were holding hands and the loving smile that Stefan had for Elena. The only thing my body would respond to this generous sharing of emotions was nausea. Nothing about these two was sweet, or romantic to me. Only an awful lot of jealousy came over me. That doppelgänger bitch collared Stefan more and more. It had to stop.

The two love birdies had reached the porch, looking at each other for what felt like an eternity of misery for me, before saying good by to each other with a long lasting kiss. I suppressed the urge to slaughter her right here, right now and took a deep breath, patiently waiting until she was inside and Stefan far enough away from her house. Then, I appeared in front of him.

"Stefan. What a lovely surprise to see you again." Playfully, I cocked my head to the side and looked him in the eye while showing him my sweetest smile.

"Katherine."

My smile faded and I was pouting, not looking less cute.

"You make my name sound like an insult."

His green eyes had once been full of love when he looked at me. Now, all they were showing was pure hatred. Tough I would never admit it, it hurt me more than anything.

"Maybe this was my intention."

The playfulness in my expressions died.

"Why so grumpy darling? Pissed because my newest copy won't put out tonight?"

If I hadn't been prepared the impact would have been much heavier and more painfully. But the old oak tree Stefan was pushing me against suffered far more than I did.

A seductive grin came to my lips and I looked up to Stefan, who was holding me in place by pinning my wrists over my head. There wasn't much space left between the two of us.

"Feeling better now? Being tender all the time has to be so exhausting. I mean sweet Elena would break underneath you, if you'd actually let yourself go. I can't imagine."

I was whispering the last words into his ear, my lips nearly touching his skin.

"Come on Stefan. Admit it. You like this. You love hurting me. The roughness in your actions is missing when you're with Elena. How much you would enjoy beating the crap out of me right now.", I continued to purr into his ear, while my knee slowly slid between his legs, applying a little pressure. "You enjoy the animal inside of you. And with her you can't be yourself because you'd probably kill her." Stefan let out a deep growl and pushed me even harder against the tree.

He grabbed me by the throat with his free hand and if I actually had to breath he would have suffocated me. "Katherine..." He paused a second, searching for any sign of humanity in my deep brown eyes. "Do you have any idea..." The pressure around my neck was nearly unbearable and I tried hard not to panic. "How pathetic you and your manipulations are?"

It took me a second to actually understand what he had just said. But when reality finally kicked back in, it took me lno time to react. Being way older than him it didn't took much of an effort to switch our positions. Unlike me, Stefan wasn't prepared for the pain and the trunk of the old oak nearly broke in a half. My dark eyes, being nearly black in the dark, reflected my wrath just too well. "Not nearly as pathetic as you trying to become happy with a cheep copy of mine!", I snarled in his ear, punching him hard in the stomach before disappearing in the night.

_.Elena's POV._

Gently, I brushed my velvet dark hair one last time before I put the brush back on the dresser and looked at myself in the mirror. I could see sadness in the soft brown eyes in front of me. Sadness that hid behind a smile every day. Sadness that not even Stefan could make go away. With a sigh I turned around and left the bathroom. By custom I took a look at my mobile, which was already blinking at me.

_Sweet dreams. I love you, Stefan._

Lost in thought, I smiled, looking at his words until the screen of my IPhone darkened. He was lovely. But his cute text did not quite explain the goosebumps on my arms. Frowning, I turned to the window. It was open. I could have sworn that I had closed it before I took a shower. I slowly walked through my room and looked into the night. There was nothing out there. The only thing you could hear was the sound of some passing cars.

I shook my head about myself. "You're simply becoming paranoid. I mean, why not? With a vampire boyfriend. Totally normal." The shaky attempt to calm myself did not really work and I stayed in front of the window for some minutes, loosing myself in the beauty of the night.

Just when I wanted to turn around, something made me freeze in my motions. Someone.

I felt the presence of a body behind me.

I did not dare to breath.

Delicate fingertips were stroking my shoulders, moving down my back and wandering to my hips. Just before they reached the waistband of my shorts I inhaled sharply. I could feel someone breathing against the soft skin of my neck, my body reacting in a way that I never felt before. In trance, I stood still not wanting to move. Not wanting it to stop. A soft kiss from lips so tender was placed on my cheek and my heart skipped a beat. "Elena." The voice was like a wakeup call and I opened my eyes, I wasn't even aware that I had closed them. I caught a glimpse of my reflection in the window, my cheeks were flushed. And next to me I saw... Myself.

I blinked and I was alone again.

The sudden noise of my ringing mobile scared the shit out of me and it took me several moments to pull myself together and actually answer it.

"Honey, is everything alright? I sensed something strange."

"No Stefan, everything's fine. I'm going to bed now. Sleep well."

"I love you."

"I know."

Trembling, I closed the window and double checked it before I turned all the lights off and crawled into bed. It took me hours to find sleep this night. My thoughts always returned to the event before Stefan's call.

_Elena._

The voice was reverberating in my head, over and over again. It couldn't be. That was not possible.

It had been my own voice.


	2. Chapter 2

So guys, here is Chapter 2. Thank you for all the lovely reviews on the first one!

I love writing this story and I hope you like this chapter. Reviews are very much appreciated :)

* * *

Elena's P.O.V

Oh my, did this morning suck.

I was standing in front of my mirror, looking like I just saw a ghost.

Dark circles were showing around my soft brown eyes and my normally perfect straight hair looked like I had kissed a socket for breakfast. Signs of a sleepless night, I wished I could forget. I had spent hours tossing and turning in bed desperately trying to find some rest but couldn't get my mind of what had happened in front of my window last night. Every time I closed my eyes I unwillingly remembered the soft touch of those fingers against my bare skin and it made me feel so incredible... Aroused in a certain way. A way Stefan never made me feel like. Really, I loved Stefan and he certainly knew how to make a woman happy but this was just... Different.

Shaking my head, I turned on the radio, hoping to find some distraction in music, while trying my best to hide the dark circles around her eyes with some concealer. There was only one explanation for what had happened yesterday and I was not willing to believe it. Over and over again I told myself that I had just hallucinated, that it was not possible.

With that lie in my head I left the house this morning, not knowing how fast I would be proved wrong.

Katherine's P.O.V

What a beautiful morning it was.

The sky was bright blue, the sun was shining, the birds were singing their songs...

It would have been so perfect if that little copy of mine and her non existent sense of style would have kept out of my sight. Seriously, I didn't get how she could dress our perfect body in that piece of clothing. But fine. I wasn't here for style advising. Patiently I waited till she opened the door of her cute, red Mini Cooper before I appeared in front of her. Seeing the pure shock in her eyes I instantly suppressed her upcoming scream by putting my hand in front of her mouth. Her instincts kicked in faster than I expected and she tried to get away immediately. Her attempts to flee were quite amusing and I leaned my body against hers so that she was caught between me and her car. I used my free hand to gently push up her chin so she was forced to look at me.

"Elena. I don't want to hurt you but I will if you don't stop fighting me right now."

Her eyes gave away how much she hated me in this moment and I smiled. Being in control was so lovely. Tough she looked like she wanted to claw my eyes out, she stopped struggling.

"Good girl. You won't scream."

I removed my hand from her lips. They were pressed together as if she had to practically force herself not to scream at me. My smile grew even bigger.

"Fair enough. Now you will move your sweet little butt around that car of yours and make yourself comfortable in the passenger seat."

Elena looked up to me as if I just asked her to jump of bridge, naked.

"Fuck you, Katherine."

I licked my lip and let go of her chin.

"I have people doing that for me, sweetheart."

The newest doppelgänger proved herself obedient and did what I told her to. I took one last look around, checking if anyone had seen us, before I took place in the drivers seat.

Elena's P.O.V

I wasn't mad, I was furious. What did that bitch think of herself? Sitting next to her in the car I did look out of the window, my arms crossed, not willing to look at her for a second. For minutes nothing happened. Then, my cellphone started to vibrate in the pocket of my jacket. Before I could even think about answering it, Katherine already dragged it out of my pocket and held it to her ear.

"Good Morning Stefan."

I couldn't hear what he was saying and I didn't care. I knew what I had to do.

"Stefan, Katherine has me! Please he..."

The intensity of the pain nearly knocked me out. Katherine had hit my head against the car window and I couldn't help but to leave out a small gasp of pain. I was dizzy but tried to concentrate on what Katherine was saying.

"...taking a little vacation. Don't worry sweetheart, I won't hurt her as long as the little bitch behaves."

I opened my eyes again and witnessed how she threw my IPhone out of the window. I felt like crying but I wouldn't give her that satisfaction. I curled to a ball, leaned my hurting head against the delightfully cold window and closed my eyes. When I opened them again the car had stopped.

My head was still hurting like hell and I decided to close my eyes again, not wanting to face the cold light of day. I could feel a soft touch against my cheek and instinctively laid my face in her hand. Wait. Her hand. I opened my eyes and yanked away from the touch, remembering my current situation. I could hear a soft giggle next to me and looked at her. She was staring at me like I was some animal in a zoo and all I wanted was to get away.

"Stop that.", I mumbled.

"Why should I?"

Her voice was remarkable soft and for a second I wondered if it was possible that Katherine Pierce had a nice side.

"I just don't like being looked at."

Out of the corner of my eye I could see her shaking her head in disbelief before she got out of the car. A brief moment later she opened the door for me.

"Get out of the car."

When I didn't react she let out a growl.

"A little more enthusiasm Miss Gilbert, I don't intend to wait till Christmas."

Slowly I got out of the car, still being a little dizzy. When I wanted to take the first step I realized how shaky I was, but before I could steady myself by holding on to the car, Katherine appeared next to me, holding me. Our eyes met and I lost myself. The feeling of her surprisingly warm body pressed tightly against my own, the smell of her skin...

It was overwhelming.

She held me close, not letting go of me and for the very first time I saw her eyes soften. The slightest hint of a smile came to her lips and she pushed some hair out of my face, tucking it behind my ear. I could see the hurt in her eyes, the same despair that lay in mine. And right now all I wanted to do, was to ease her pain. It was a long, intensive moment that we shared. But suddenly, something changed. It was like Katherine remembered a very important fact and her eyes became cold again. She backed of a bit, letting me go.

"Watch your step.", was all she said and I followed her, being totally confused about what just had happened.

I realized that we were heading towards the entrance of a hotel and once again I wondered what the hell Katherine wanted from me.

We checked in at the reception and I could only imagine how much one night in this hotel probably costed. It was four stars, very modern but still comfortable furnished. I didn't get to admire very much of it, tough, because Katherine lead me to my room, opened the door for me and told me that she'd be back in a few hours. She stood there, as cold as ever and I couldn't help asking.

"Katherine?"

She looked at me, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes?"

I bit my lip and searched for the right words, but they just wouldn't come to my mind.

"Nothing."

She looked at me for what seemed like an eternity before she left.

I stood in the middle of a hotel room, totally disoriented and confused. What was wrong with me? I could feel tears coming to my eyes and this time, I didn't fight them. I made it to the bed, laid down and let myself finally feel all the misery I had kept inside.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys!

First of all, sorry that this chapter took so long, school has just started again and I'm frickin busy. Gnah, damn real life :P

Secondly, a huge thank you to all my lovely reviewers, you motivate me so much and make me so happy! You guys rock!

Allright here's the third chapter. Read and enjoy my lovelies! :)

* * *

_Katherine's P.O.V_

_A quite whimper, a scream nipped in the bud. The miserable attempt to win the fight against death; A fight the young girl lost before she even started fighting._

_Her small hands clenching to fists, trying to hurt me._

_Without Success._

_The twitching of her fragile body was getting weaker and weaker with every single heartbeat. Some seconds later she doesn't even try to scream anymore. A single tear runs over her pretty face, down to her chin, dropping to the ground._

_The moment the tear hits the street, is the moment she stops breathing._

_An instant later her heart beats for one last time and in a blink of the eye her lifeless body hits the ground._

I took a deep breath, inhaling the cold air of the night, tilting my head back. A satisfied moan escaped my blood-soaked lips before I glanced one last time at the dead young girl lying at my feet. My dark eyes did not reflect an ounce of bad conscience as I gracefully stepped over the body.

I couldn't care less about the death of that girl. I the was a predator and she had been my prey. Easy like that.

I had enough reasons for having a bad conscience; But not for a simple murder like this. I had been hungry, if not starving and the petite blonde practically begged me to feed on her. The smell of her blood had just been to tempting.

Slowly, I returned to my black Porsche 911 and took one last glance at the scenery before getting behind the wheel. I had to return to Elena as fast as I could. I didn't believe that she'd actually try to escape, not even my precious little doppelgänger was that stupid but still...

I could sense trouble in the air.

How was I supposed to know that trouble was blonde, drop dead gorgeous and appearing right in front of my car?

I hit the breaks immediately, knowing that I was totally screwed. My mind was racing, focussing the danger in front of me. There was no chance of running. Not even the slightest.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes for a second, before I got out of the car, moving as gracious as ever. Babyblue eyes pierced right through me, sending cold shivers up and down my spine.

Fuck.

"Sweet Bekah, how nice to see..."

My back crashed against the hood of my Porsche, all air escaping from my lungs. The blonde Original pinned me down, her hand gripping my throat. I didn't even think about trying to escape from her iron grip. She would chase me down in no time, making sure I suffered for it. I stayed calm, looking into her bright blue eyes.

"Shut your stupid mouth Kat or I'll make sure Nik cuts your tongue out first."

I managed a faint laugh.

"Oh come on Bekah. Of all people I know you were always the one enjoying my tongue the most."

That comment obviously pissed her off. And yes, getting punched in the stomach by an Original does hurt like hell.

I bit my lip to suppress a cry of pain until I tasted my own blood and closed my eyes waiting for further pain to come. Nothing happened. Expecting to be ripped into shreds I lay still, feeling her feminine but strong body pressed against my own.

Bekah and I shared some history but that didn't change the fact that she wanted to see me dead just as much as Klaus did.

The blonde beauty hated me with all her heart. I knew that.

Which was why the sensation of her soft lips against the sensible skin of my neck kinda surprised me. I was about to ask her what she was trying to do but if I learned one thing throughout the years I've spent with the Mikaelsons, it was that playing along kept you alive.

Ignoring the pain I still felt, I leaned my head to the side, giving her better access to my neck. A soft moan escaped my lips as she bit down with her human teeth, covering the already healing bruise with a kiss. Giving in to it wasn't that hard. Bekah certainly knew what she was doing and it felt pretty good. She kissed a trail from my shoulder up to my ear and suddenly paused.

"You're such a little slut. And so easy to fool. We want her tomorrow evening. If you won't deliver, Nik will make you pay. Your body will be in so much agony that you'll regret the day you were born. He has some very creative ways to inflict pain on someone, my sadistic asshole of a brother. And it will be my pleasure to watch him making you beg for death."

In a blink of the eye, she was gone.

My body was shivering with both, anticipation and fear.

Bekah may be the biggest attention whore I've met my whole life but she certainly knew how to scare the shit out of people in seven sentences.

I had to check on her. Check if my price for freedom had ran away.

In my whole life, I never drove that fast.

"Elena?"

My voice was trembling with panic.

The smell was overwhelmingly strong and I only kept my human face because I had hundreds of years of training. I walked into the bedroom and froze in my motions.

No. No. NO!

Elena had cut her arteries.

My only way to freedom was bleeding to death.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey guys!_

_First of all, a huge apology that this chapter took me so long I was just having a creative trough but now I'm back and wrote a nice chapter for my lovely readers. Thank you all so much for your nice comments, they really made me happy! :)_

_Now sit back, read and enjoy because we will finally get some sexiness in this chapter! _

* * *

_Elena's P.O.V_

It was dark. Cold. Somehow peaceful. I didn't feel anything. There was no hurt, no anger, no frustration and no despair. I felt as light as a feather and as heavy as a mountain at the same time and tough I was sleeping, I was incredible tired. My thoughts strayed and I didn't concentrate on anything in particular. I just lay there and waited for the end to come.

But then, I was drawn back to the present.

I felt skin pressed against my lips. Blood dripping into my mouth. Intuitive, I swallowed, to weak to resist. After a few gulps, I was starting to enjoy the taste and clasped my hand around the source of the delicous sweetness that was running down my throat. Feeling better than ever, I opened my eyes.

As I saw her the memories came back. The feelings too. And I jumped away from her in a second. I looked down at my arms, to see that the wounds had completely healed. Tears started to roll down my face when I came to realize that my plan had failed.

„Why Katherine? Why? Why couldn't you just let me die you psychotic, selfish little bitch?!"

My voice sounded hoarse while I was screaming at her. I could see a huge facet of emotions passing over her pretty face. First a strange sort of compassion. Then shock. Followed by fury.

„Because I need you alive, Elena."

Still trembling because of the blood loss, I crawled out of the bed and continued to scream, now nearly hysterical.

„I don't care! All I wanted was to save everyone I love. Because whatever you're planning to use me for, is not going to make anyone happy, but you! And it's only a matter of time until Damon, or Stefan, or Jeremy or anyone else I care about tries to save me. And then somebody's going to end up dead! And I can't take anymore guilt. I can't! It's always me! Everything is because of me and I don't want anyone else to die because they try to save me!"

My legs gave up and I slid down the wall behind me until I sat on the floor, my face buried in my hands, sobbing uncontrollably. There was a long moment of silence and the only sound that filled the room was my sobbing. Just when I thought that she had disappeared, the sheets rustled and I could hear her heels on the floor. Katherine was approaching me.

Slowly, she kneeled down beside me and took my hands in hers, holding them softly. I looked up and was about to tell her to fuck off, but when I saw the expression of her eyes...

I changed my mind. Those deep brown eyes were full of compassion. I lost myself in them for a moment. Not able to say anything. Luckily, I didn't have to. She started to talk.

"I'm sorry for your loss. You didn't deserve this. But let me tell you a little secret:"

Katherine paused for a second, leaning closer to me, staring into my eyes.

"It will get better. I'm not saying that it will ever go away, or that you'll forget about the pain you felt. I don't want to lie to you. But, it will get easier to live with the guilt and shame and grief you feel right now. And the world has so much beauty in it. So many things you still have to see and learn. And the best advice that I can give you, is this one: Seize every chance you get. Because nothing is more depressing, than knowing how many chances you have missed, that would've made you happy."

She tugged my hair behind my ear, before she got up and walked into the bathroom. I just sat there. Puzzled. Surprised. Sort of fascinated.

Five minutes later, she came back in and handed me a huge white towel and some of her clothes, since mine were bloodstained. I gave her a wry smile and locked the bathroom door behind me.

_Katherine's P.O.V_

The next minutes, I tried not to destroy everything in sight. I was mad. Furious about myself and my own stupidity. Why was I so nice to her? I shouldn't be gentle, I should just chain her to the bedpost so she wouldn't try to kill herself again and not trying to comfort her. After all, she was my enemy. I hated her. She was the bitch that Stefan loved now. Because of her he didn't want me anymore. Because of her, even Damon rejected me. But when I looked into her eyes, her sweet, loving, brown eyes I didn't feel hate. I felt...

A feeling that I should not feel for her.

I was walking through the room, like a tiger in it's cage, thinking about a solution for this problem.

Just when I was considering, that I had simply lost my fucking mind, the door opened and Elena stepped into the room. She looked...

Dashing.

I had given her a tight black jeans and a plain white blouse and she looked amazing.

Wondering what she would look like, if I would've given her a neat corsage of mine, I licked my lips for a second, shaking the thought of as fast as it came to my mind.

"I feel way better now, thanks."

She looked up to me with so much innocence in her eyes that it nearly broke my dead heart and I forced a smile on my own lips.

"Well, you certainly look better."

Standing in the room, unsure what to do, I stretched my neck.

Elena was running her fingers through her hair, biting her lip. She seemed a little off the rails. Raising an eyebrow, I managed to give her a cocky smile.

"Hey, what's up birdy? Afraid to be in the same room with the woman who just saved your life?"

She didn't laugh. She didn't even smile. She just looked up, like she just had an epiphanic realization.

"No..."

Elena came closer to me, step by step. Until she was standing right in front of me.

Okay, now I was becoming quite nervous. I had no idea what she was up to and I couldn't read the look in her eyes.

"Elena... What are you doing..."

My voice was only a whisper and she cocked her head to the side looking at me with a hunger in her eyes I had never seen in a human.

"I am seizing a chance..."

I could feel her warm breath against my skin, seconds before I felt her lips pressed against mine. The feeling was... Overwhelming. And within a second I had forgotten about all of my doubts, my fears and my anger. All I was feeling was passion, building up inside of me.

As soon as the first shock was over, I kissed her back with all my heart, burying my one hand in her velvet dark hair, while holding her close to me with the other one. Elena's hands were around my neck holding on to me as if I was her sense of life. The tension between us was building up with rapid speed and the animal inside of me took over fast.

In a second, I had her pressed against the wall, the air escaping from her lungs as my lips found the tender skin of her neck. My knee was sliding between her thighs, applying just enough pressure so I could hear the melody of a soft moan escaping her throat. Her body felt so good against my own, so perfect. Her eyes, her hair, her smell, the sensation of her skin on my own. Elena didn't just stand back and watch it happen. She was arching her back, her fingers finding their way underneath my black shirt, leaving scratches on my skin.

I opened the first button of her blouse and kissed my way over her collarbone biting down on her with my human teeth here and there.

I needed her so much right now. And when I broke our kiss and looked into her eyes, I saw that she wanted me just as much as I wanted her. And that was a massive turn on.

I didn't know what I was doing and I didn't care about the consequences right now. I was just following my needs. Elena was still pressed against the wall and she lifted her legs, wrapping the around my waist, tilting my head back a little by pulling my hair.

She gave me a long lasting look, that was filled with so much desire that it made me shiver in anticipation, before she leaned down and kissed me again. First softly then she licked my lower lip. I was completely lost in her. Forgetting about the rest of the world.

"Now that's what I entertainment, love."

I froze. I panicked, died inside and drowned in my shock and fear at the same time.

Opening my eyes I saw him at the door, clapping, his facial expression showing his amusement.

This was the worst timing.

Ever.

"Klaus."


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey my lovely readers 3 _

_Thank you so so much for your comments on the last chapter, reviews are such a motivation for me :)_

_Here comes chapter number five and there will be some drama, emotions and a little Kebekah. But Kelena fans, hold on there will be a lot Kelena in the next chapter._

_Read, enjoy and if you like the story, please review 3_

* * *

_.Katherine's P.O.V._

Driven by a sudden need to protect my doppelgänger, I grabbed her wrists and pushed her behind me. Klaus was eying the two of us with what seemed to be amusement, showing us his cockiest smile. I knew that he was beyond mad at me.

We had a deal.

And I didn't seem to be willing to fulfill my part of it.

"Katerina."

His voice was calm but I could hear the building tension underneath its smoothness. I could sense his wrath from across the room as well as Elena's tremendous fear.

Her heart was beating so loud that it practically echoed in my head.

And Elena was not the only one being afraid.

The way he said my true name send cold shivers up and down my spine. I was over 500 years old and barely ever scared of anything. But Klaus Mikealson...

That was a whole other story.

It wasn't the fact that he was an Original and therefore had the power to destroy me within a second that made me shiver to the core. I wasn't afraid of dying. I was afraid of being tortured in the most bloodcurdling ways for the next centuries.

"I am pleased to see that you have been so eager to test the qualities of our...

Commodity."

Klaus made a step forward and automatically, I reacted by stepping back.

This made him laugh and he shook his head in blank amusement.

"Miss Petrova, I would really appreciate some cooperation from your side."

Immediately, I felt Elena's whole body tense behind me. She was shocked to no limits and so scared that her knees were getting weak.

That was not what I had intended when I made a deal with Klaus.

It wasn't supposed to feel like this!

I opened my mouth, only to close it again. What was I supposed to do? In my whole life as a vampire I wanted to avoid dealing with feelings, that was why I had blocked out my emotions for so many decades.

My body was beginning to shake a little and I turned around, to look at the price I was willing to pay for my freedom. The hurt I saw in her eyes almost caused the remaining walls of ice I had build around my heart to melt down. Tears were running down her cheeks and she looked like she had to gasp for breath desperately. I wanted to save her. I didn't want her to die. Within the last 24 hours I had developed feelings for the girl I was supposed to hate.

But that didn't change the fact, that I was a manipulative, selfish, psychotic bitch.

Only visible for her, my lips formed the words, 'I'm sorry.', before I took a step to the side, leaving her to the mercy of Niklaus. Knowing very well that not a bone in his body was capable of mercy.

"She's yours."

The sound of her voice cracking as she began to sob like a heartbroken child, nearly broke my dead heart. I swallowed, hard, and looked in Niklaus' blue eyes.

"I fulfilled my part of the deal. I'm free now, right? You'll leave me alone for the rest of eternity."

I sounded like an insecure teenager, not like the strong, fierce vampire I was.

Klaus had moved towards Elena and was stroking her hair softly, watching her every move like she was the most precious thing he had seen in a while. He seemed to be so preoccupied cherishing his newest accomplishment that I was about to ask him if he'd actually been listening to me, but just as my lips had formed the first letter of my question, he suddenly turned around to face me. A devilish, cocky smile appeared on his handsome face.

"Well, concerning that part of the deal love, I'm afraid to tell you that..."

"I insisted on having some fun with you before you leave us."

The voice was feminine, soft and the british accent was unmistakable.

Suddenly, Rebekah was standing in the door, moving towards me like a predator on the hunt.

No.

No, he couldn't do that.

"You said that I would be free! I was supposed to be free of you at last! Klaus, please, please don't do this, I'm begging you!" I was screaming to the top of my lungs until Rebekah's ears started to hurt to much and she decided to silence me by breaking my neck.

The last thing I saw was the blank pain and disappointment in Elena's dark brown eyes.

The last thing I felt was an incredible amount of guilt building up inside of me.

_Rebekah's P.O.V_

My perfect body was leaning against my desk, my baby blue eyes never leaving the unconscious vampire that I had tied to a chair that had been placed in the middle of my room. The ropes that held her in place were soaked in liquid vervain and the more she would struggle as soon as she woke up, the more they would burn their way into her silken skin. She had been out for two hours now and I was starting to feel a little bored.

Just when I thought about feeding her some blood, Katherine's body started to move.

A smile appeared on my face and I watched as she regained the control over her body. It took some moments until she opened her eyes, looking right at me.

"Good morning darling dear! I was starting to get a little worried."

I grinned and prostrated in front of her, cocking my head to the side and tucked her velvet hair behind her ear. She looked at me like she was about to rip my throat out in one swift move and let out a silent growl.

"What do you want Blondie?"

I gave Katherine my sweetest smile, while standing up. I started to walk small circles around her and after the first two rounds, I began to talk.

"Do you remember New York 1776? The Declaration of Independence. Everyone was celebrating that day. No matter if you were human, vampire, werewolve or witch. Everyone was ecstatic that day. I remember me drinking in a bar, having my ninth scotch when you walked through the doors. I hadn't seen you since you left England back then. But when you came in that day, I couldn't take my eyes of you."

Pausing for a second, I looked at Katherine's pretty face, to see if she reacted. She didn't.

Her face was a mask, as cold as ice.

"However, I wasn't supposed to talk to you. You were public enemy number one to our family. But I just couldn't help myself. I appeared behind you as you left the bar. You were scared when you recognized my face. But before you could scream I sealed your lips with a kiss."

I allowed my thoughts to drift away for a mere moment, before I went on.

"We 'celebrated' for seven days in my apartment. And when you heard that my brothers were in town, you disappeared without bothering to say goodbye."

My voice was shaky and I got down on my knees before her, taking her hand in mine. When I had convinced Nik into keeping Katherine a little longer, I did it because I wanted her to suffer for what she did to me. But now that I was looking into her eyes, my emotions took over.

"Why did you do that? I would have protected you. I'd never let anything happen to you Katherine. I..."

"Stop talking Rebekah, please. Break my bones, rip my limps apart but please don't torture me by making me listen to the crap that comes out of your mouth."

My compassion for her disappeared within a blink of the eye.

Pure hatred and the pain of being rejected took it's place and my blue eyes turned cold as a winter storm. I grabbed a wooden stake from my desk and drove it deep into her stomach.

Katherine's whimper was barely audible but inflicting pain on her gave me the satisfaction I needed right now. The brunette looked up to me, the typical playfulness in her expressions.

"Come on Bekah. Is that all you got? I mean seriously, that didn't even tickle."

The Petrova bit her lip to suppress a scream as I drove the stake even deeper into her body. Her blood was dripping on my pale skin now.

"What do you think hurting me will do for you Rebekah? Do you think it will make me love you? Well here's the newsflash: I don't. I never did and I never will. No matter how much you're gonna torture me, I will never love you back."

I became numb within a second.

I was furious.

And I wanted to rip her to shreds.

But she had a point. What she sad was right. I couldn't keep her inside of this room for years, waiting for her to change.

"That's exactly why you'll never find love Rebekah. Because you always fall for the wrong people. Stefan didn't love you, either. No one did. Not even your sadistic brother does. He likes your company because you can do his dirty work. But that's it. And let me tell you a little secret, my sweet little Rebekah..."

She was speaking quietly, whispering because the pain made it impossible for her to raise her voice.

"... as soon as Klaus kills Elena so he can create his army of hybrids, you will be nothing but a pain in his sophisticated british ass for him."

I looked at her with pure disbelief.

For a brief moment, I was about to rip her head of.

Then, I decided otherwise.

Without any further comment, I put on my leather gloves and untied her.

Our eyes locked for a second and she seemed to be equally surprised about my action as I.

I closed my eyes.

"Leave."

When I opened them again, she was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

Seriously guys, I'm so, so, so sorry that it took so long but my mind was pretty blown the last few weeks.

I'm really sorry. But please enjoy the next chapter and I'd really love to hear your opinions 3

* * *

Elena's P.O.V.

First, there was darkness.

Overwhelming, all consuming darkness.

And then, there was a headache.

Everything was a blur when I opened my eyes, so I decided to close them again.

My whole body hurt like I had been run over by a train - several times- and I just wanted to go back to this soft, warm place called unconsciousness.

But obviously, that was too much to ask for.

"Seriously sister, your excuse is just utterly ridiculous."

"I'm telling you the truth, Nik! Why won't you believe me?!"

"Because you're nothing but a worthless attention whore, Rebekah!"

There was a long moment of silence before I could hear the blonde vampire raise her voice.

"What did I do to you that you hate me so much?"

The desperation and the hurt in her voice made me feel some sort of compassion for her. I mean, my situation wasn't the best one either. I was tied to a chair and had the worst headache of my life, but still.

"Because you're a liability, Rebekah. Too stupid for the easiest tasks. The only thing you seem to be capable of, is driving me mad!"

"You sound just like father."

The sharp sound of skin meeting skin filled the air, followed by the hollow sound of a body hitting the floor.

In an instant, I opened my eyes and took in the scene that was unfolding before myself.

The woman, who's name was Rebekah, was lying on the floor. She had blood on her face.

The man, who seemed to be her brother, stood over her and grabbed her hair so hard that her head yanked up in a sudden movement. I could hear him growl something inaudible, before he slammed her pretty face against the wall with all of his force. Her petite body sank to the floor. She didn't move.

I was scared to no limits.

The fear creeped through my entire body and I was paralyzed, unable to open my mouth and scream.

It got worse, when he turned around to face me.

"Hello love. Sorry about the mess, my sister is one nasty piece of work."

He approached me slowly, mustering me like an antique statue that he was trying to analyze.

"Who are you?"

My voice sounded hoarse, like I'd been smoking a pack of cigarettes.

"My name is Klaus."

If the situation wouldn't have scared the fuck out of me, this would've been worth a laugh.

"What do you want from me?"

His laughter filled the air for a few seconds.

"Just your life. Believe me it's nothing personal. If your little Mistress wouldn't have killed herself about 500 years ago I wouldn't give a rat's ass about you today, Miss Gilbert."

Okay now the fear had transformed into true panic. Why did he want to see me dead? And what had all of this to do with Katherine? And besides where was she? Why wasn't she here with me?

My heartbeat fastened real quickly and I felt like I couldn't breath. I just wanted to wake up. Surely this was all some kind of strange dream and in a few seconds I would open my eyes and wake up next to Stefan, who would kiss me and wish me a great day.

Getting kidnapped by Katherine, the lunatic ex girlfriend of my vampire boyfriend, then being strangely turned on by her after trying to kill myself out of pure desperation just to get kidnapped by a strange vampire douche while making out with her, was too much for one day.

Seriously.

But unfortunately, I wasn't dreaming. This was real.

The creepy vampire named Klaus looked down on me and cocked his head to the side, enjoying my misery. I opened my mouth to ask him where Katherine was but I shut it again when I saw something blonde haired rising, out of the corner of my eye. Maybe she would be so angry that she would kill him. Maybe I should just shut up.

Or maybe I shouldn't have done so.

Within a moment I felt cold hands around my throat and the presence of a female body behind me.

I couldn't see Rebekah, but I could see the sudden change of emotions in Klaus' eyes.

He was scared. Really scared.

"Rebekah, love please calm down and leave her be. Let's talk this through and let's not be stupid."

"Shut your mouth Nik! I'm sick of you. So sick of you treating me like a bloody peasant. I'm done with you. You have lost me. Your family. And I'll make sure that you can't build yourself a new one."

I heard him scream.

I felt her grip tighten.

And then everything was gone.

Katherine's P.O.V

"Why, why, why, why for fuck's sake!?"

I screamed louder than I intended to when I threw my IPhone 4 against the wall.

I had searched through the contacts but there was nobody who could help me get Elena out of there. Stefan would rip me apart within three seconds if he found out that I got her into this mess in the first place and Damon would be glad to help him. And I couldn't go back there. Klaus was the only one on this planet I feared. Elena was lost. And it was my fault. My fucking fault. I killed her.

And the worst part was that I cared.

For the first time in a long time, I couldn't be selfish.

I ran around in my flat like a tiger in a cage for ten minutes.

Eventually I sat down in my kitchen.

Poured myself a glass of Scotch.

And tried to shut off the emotions.

I was opening the sixth bottle of Whiskey when my doorbell rang.

Not giving a fuck about the world outside of these walls, I decided to ignore it and took another gulp of alcohol.

My doorbell rang again.

And again.

And again.

Slowly, it got annoying.

I got up eventually and moved towards the door, prepared to kill whoever was on the other side of it. When I opened it my fangs emerged immediately.

"Fuck off Rebekah."

"Kat we have a problem."

"We don't have anything, darling. But you are clearly deaf – Which part of fuck off didn't you get?"

"I sort of killed Elena. But she..."

I heard footsteps behind barbie girl. Footsteps that sounded familiar.

Elena appeared next to the original vampire. And she looked like she'd die within the next three minutes. She was pale. Shaking.

But as our eyes met I could see a spark in her eyes.

"... sort of didn't die."


	7. Chapter 7

_Hey guys! I'm a bad person, I know. I should have updated earlier but I just didn't know how to continue the story. But I had an idea and I hope you guys like it! For the Rebekah lovers among yourselves: Get your tissues._

_So I hope you enjoy this chapter! Tell me what you think about it!_

* * *

_Katherine's P.O.V_

There is a kind of silence that fills the room with so much noise that it's nearly unbearable.

It makes you uncomfortable in so many ways but still you're afraid to say something.

Because sometimes, there's just nothing left to say.

Rebekah and Elena were both sitting in my kitchen. The Original was sitting on the counter, a bottle of scotch in her hand, desperately trying to avoid eye contact with me. Elena sat at the small table and looked miserable. Her skin was pretty much the same color as the wall behind her and her body was shaking like a leave. Besides that she didn't move at all. The only sound that filled the room was the constant ticking of the clock over the door.

Tick.

Tock.

Tick.

Tock.

"You know you're gonna have to feed, eventually. Or you'll die. And this time you'll stay dead. Like... Forever."

Barbie Klaus had broken the silence, at last. And as much as I still wanted to kill her for turning Elena into a vampire, she had a point. But my doppelgänger didn't look like she was going to do anything ever again. She was frozen in her position, her eyes as empty and dark as the sea at night. I wouldn't let her die. Not even if she wanted to. There was no way I was running away from Klaus alone again. No. I would take her with me. This time, I wouldn't be lonely.

"Get her someone to eat."

Now that caught her attention.

"Excuse me?!"

Oh Blondie was indignant now. How unfortunate for her that I had a bad day.

Within a second I had her by the throat and pushed against my fridge. My eyes had darkened, my fangs emerged. I had reached a certain kind of frustration that was dangerous.

"It's your fault that she is dead. And if you want me to help you get away from your brother, you'd better do as I say. Understood?"

I raised an eyebrow and looked at her with a mixture of hatred and doubt. I wasn't ready to trust her in any way. But since she was already sitting in this boat, she might as well make herself useful. And she did. Without any further comment she actually disappeared.

The darkness faded from my eyes and I turned around. Elena had lifted her had, looking at me.

"Since when do you care?"

That question caught me of guard. Because I didn't have an answer to it. Since when did I care?

I was Katherine Pierce. An emotionless, manipulative, selfish, lying, bitch that only cared about herself.

Instead of answering her question I grabbed the bottle Rebekah had just helped herself with and took a deep gulp.

"There is one advice I will give you. And if I were you, I'd take it seriously."

I paused and our eyes met. And for a split second I could see her feelings. The despair, the fear. The emptiness and the pain. And with that, an emotion that I hadn't been capable of for more than 500 years crept up on me. Guilt.

I clenched my teeth and chose to ignore it. At least for now.

"There a two rules that will save your life: First one: Never reveal everything you know."

You could actually see her mind working for a few moments, until she realized what I just had sad. And then, a faint smile appeared on her lips. Only for seconds, but it was there.

Without saying anything else, I offered her the bottle.

_Elena's P.O.V_

My mind felt like it was going to explode.

I didn't know what to think, neither could I say what I felt. There was anger. Frustration. Pain. Sadness. Confusion. There were so many things inside my head, that it was impossible for me to form a clear thought. Katherine was sitting in front of me. She confused me, too. On the one hand I was beyond mad. Because if she hadn't kidnapped me in the first place, I wouldn't have ended up here. On the other hand I felt this strange attraction towards her. An attraction I had never felt before in my entire life. I knew it was wrong on every level, I was completely aware of that but...

I couldn't shake it.

Just as my mind started to scratch itself raw, the door flung open. Rebekah was standing there, a young man beside her. I didn't know him but I instantly recognized the hollowness in his eyes. He was compelled.

"Here. Now she can feed and everyone ends up happy."

I looked at him. He was handsome. Maybe he had a little sister. Maybe a little brother. Parents.

"I won't do it."

Two pairs of eyes were burning themselves into my face, a blue and a brown one.

"Elena you have to feed. Otherwise you are going to die."

Katherine's voice was filled with what I considered pure disbelief.

"I know. I don't care. I don't want to be a vampire. I never wanted to be one in the first place. I'd rather die than become a monster like the two of you. My brother should remember me as the Elena he grew up with. Not as the Elena that killed people. That's the beauty of choice."

"This is not the beauty of choice, this is the ugliness of stupidity."

"I really couldn't care less about your opinion, Katherine. It's not like..."

BOOM.

The young man's torso was bent over the kitchen table. Blood was dripping off his neck. The same blood was glistening on Rebekah's lips.

"I can't listen to this bloody crap anymore. Drink it."

I didn't want to. My brain was screaming at me to turn around and run out of the apartment, but my body reacted before I had the time to think things through.

I felt a horrible pain in my jaw. My fangs were emerging, piercing my own lip.

My eyes were changing color, becoming darker with every passing second.

And suddenly, I was over him, my teeth in his artery.

Blood was flowing into my mouth and I swallowed, more and more greedily.

I didn't think. My head was empty and I only reacted on instincts.

I felt powerful. Free. It was the best thing I had ever felt and I never wanted it to stop.

But it did. I was practically torn away from his body, by a strong pair of hands.

"Enough."

It was my own voice. Only that it sounded harsher, colder.

Katherine.

"Let go of me!", I snarled at her and she did. My mind cleared itself again, it was like I woke up from a dream. Only this was reality. I saw his body. Felt the blood all over my hands and lips.

And within the blink of an eye, I was gone.

_Rebekah's P.O.V_

"At least she's not our problem anymore."

For the second time today, I found myself pressed against the wall by Katherine.

"Darling, you need to get a grip on your aggression management."

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't tear you apart right now!"

Her voice was a low growl and she actually sounded dangerously. But actually, I didn't really care.

"I don't know..."

My leg yanked up, hitting her stomach with enough force to make her go on her knees.

"... maybe because I would have your guts splattered across the room before you could even try?"

She stood up, facing me with so much anger and hatred in her dark eyes. If looks could kill I would have dropped to the floor right now.

"What's your problem Katherine? She's gone. That's a good thing. That means the Salvatores will be too preoccupied pampering little Miss Gilbert to come after us."

"There is no us, Barbie. There is only me and you. And you, will leave my apartment. Now."

With that sentence, my defensive attitude was gone.

"Katherine, please, don't..."

"I am not arguing with you Rebekah. Leave."

I stood there, like a child. Frightened and petulant. I didn't want to leave. My brother was probably beyond mad right now. After I had snapped Elena's neck I had left the house in no time. And when I had come back in the evening to pack a few things, Klaus had been gone. But she had been there. Awake and quite lively for someone with a broken spine.

The first person that came to my mind was Katherine. Because she was always the first person on my mind. Because she was the only one for me.

I knew she didn't even like me, but I was hoping that she, of all people, could understand me. She had been running from my brother for over 500 years. She was afraid, too.

Obviously, I had been wrong.

"We stand a bigger chance against him together."

Her lips formed a malicious smile and she cocked her head to the side.

"Yes. But right now you are his priority problem. This means that he will try to chase you down, first. Not me. You. Therefore, I couldn't possibly want to be farther away from you right now."

There were tears in the corner of my eyes now.

"Please Katherine. He will kill me."

A sweet, dark laugh escaped her perfect lips. Her dark eyes met mine and the viciousness I could see in them nearly made me whimper.

"Well, then you are at least not my problem anymore.."

I lowered my eyes and turned around, opening the door without looking back.

And as the door closed behind me, the tears started to flow.


End file.
